Animal Transformation Troupes
by janahjean
Summary: series of oneshot about my fave superhero transforming into helpless adorable cute aminals because this troupe is my jam!
1. chapter 1

I don't own _. _ is the property of _ , _ and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.

Matls:

Starmobile playfive androidm phone

Google doc

Cell data:globe isp gotscombodd70

48\. Animal TransformaTion Troupes

 _Series where a main character(s) becomes an animal_.

04282017

 **Superkitty**

By:janahjean

"And...that's Superman?" Green Lantern approached Batman after steering away from the crowd of women who seemed to be squeeling and laughing happily over something.

Something small and cute. Green Lantern caught a piece white fur before the crowd move and covered it.

Batman grunted. "Ladies, you got two more minutes." He shouted making a point by looking at the clock.

Cried of dismay and protest were in the air but Batman remain firm. Green lantern almost folded when the women give him look of helplessness which always tug his heartstring.

"Batman," he cleared his throat and added tentatively, "perhaps-"

"-No!" Batman cut in. He whistled. "Let's go Superman."

A white cat with a gray spot on his flank and a gray patch that covered around one of the eye floated above the females head.

Green Lantern tried not to laugh at the ridiculous s-crest badge that is almost like a pendant on the cat's chest. The red cape was awesome though. "You're still bad ass Superman " he said as he ruffle the cat's head as soon as the cat landed on Batman's arms.

"Where are you goin with Superkitty??!" Diana demanded.

Batman normally wouldnt give his colleagues explanation but the women are united this time under one fanclub and not even Batman can defeat a fangirl and so. "I'm going to run some test on him and hopefully come up with something to reverse him back."

With that he vanish towards the transporter room.

(S)

"Thank you Bruce." Selina Kyle aka Catwoman said most sincerely as she give Batman a kiss on the cheek.

Batman ignore Superman's unhappy mewling. Instead he seemed to float in the air out of happiness as he fly at the end of his grapelgun after leaving Selina's apartment.

Selina bopped Superman's nose. "Be a good kitty and I might throw you a bone or two."

Intrigued, superman obeyed. Soon, he was practically purring as he rest his sweet head on Lois's lap.

Lois sneezed yet again. Her eyes were red from allergies. She scowl at the cat in her lap.

"So tell me again why am I here?" She demanded at Selina who had just get back from the kitchen after fixing coffee.

"Why? Can't we just hang out after graduating college?" Selina said handing Lois her cup of joe.

Lois sipped happily her drink like as if it was pure ambrosia. "Girlfriend, its just that we meet on weird hours." She said.

"Total bane of an antihero i tell you." Selina said lightly. She sigh as she wiggle to a comfortable position on her sofa seat and pick a cat to pet at. "You could come with me in one of my round." She added almost wistfully.

Lois blushed red in remembrance. "No. I quit that business. Looking back, i quess I'm lucky I'm alive."

Superman's tail wiggle as he listen to the women talk. He was freaking out at what he had heard. What?!

Selina chortle in remembrance. "I remember one time you have to go home shoeless, Stiletto,"she mocked.

The girls were soon lost ribbing each other in their college days as roommates which gradually leds to the discussion of rating the hunks of the Justice League from ten to zero.

Lois keep hushing the cat between giggles as said cat tried - heroically i might add to divert their topic to something saner!

"Stay for the night please Lois," Selina begged when she notice Lois keep yawning.

Lois rubbed her eyes and grouse, "You better drive me back to Metropolis tomorrow Miss Kyle."

Selina pulled the girl to her feet after shooing Superkitty away. "Pajamas on the closet. Good nite, Lo." She pushed her friend inside her guest room.

Superman afraid that Lois might shoo him away from the room had sink both claws and toes on top of the bed. He have cheated a little earlier and use superspeed to race inside the room first.

"Selina get rid of the cat please," Lois whine as she face plant on the bed.

Selina patted the cat. "Lois, Special here is a hypoallergenic cat," she explained.

But Lois was already asleep.

Superman must have dozed off as well because when he woke up, Lois was dress in a pajama. He reach out with a paw and patted and stroke Lois's cheek several times.

Catwoman whose apartment fire escape stairway is at her guest's room prayed her friend won't wake up as she carefully slide that room's window open.

She smiled and tried to grab for her camera when she spotted Lois in a compromised position. She took a blackmail photo and was still giggling when she close the door later.

Superman who somehow got transformed into his human form probably early morning was embracing Lois. Lois on her part was sleeping in a fetus position with her head tuck in on Superman's shoulder.

-the end-

An: _/ roof was undergoing repair._ _Balikbayan box arrive yesday. I hate why the plaza grass area was being cemented to connect flag part to the basketball park._ _Mad at bro foh wanting me to fix his money problem. Srsly, he knows he cant afford to lend someone money and also that the borrower is jobless, and yet here we are. Bro is across the sea and is broke af. He wants me to beg our cousin to pay him back. Uhm._


	2. horse cat dog

So a horse, a dog and a cat walk into a bar "neigh i bark your miaowder?"

By:janahjean

"do You guys know how much I hate this?" Superman asked rhetorically.

"Oh boy." Batman thought with a sigh. His eyelid twitching.

"Is that how much Lois will absolutely love the overdone cliche of this. Being transformed into a farming. WORK.horse!!!!" Superman ended with a snarl, he toss his mane in annoyance.

"Easy there big guy," Wally said in a sappy tone already half in love with the horse.ln fact, he had been babbling about his childhood dream about owning a horse since twenty minutes ago but Bruce had already tune him out.

"Here have some more!" Wally offer practically giddy as he offer carrots at the cranky Superman.

Superman was about to throw a tantrum but Batman who was on his back, dig his claws into his back in warning.

Superman twist his long neck to gape at Batman incredelously. Batman as a cat was more cipher than ever.

Clark bite the carrots sullenly. Wally in oblivious happiness hug Clark's neck.

"Lois will tease me from " farmboy" to "farmhorse!" Superman wailed.

Batman hop down and stalk off really not caring for Wally and Clark at this moment.

(S)

Although Batman avoided the other Six like a plague at this chapter of his life. The maintenance and janitorial crew who were unaware that he is Batman well, he was getting fond of them and is being fond in return. Since he can't patrol his city, he took catching rats as an alternative mission. The rats are quite delicious.

He would rub his body on one of the worker before he watch on the sideline with critical eyes, as said repairman rewire wires and replace parts. And would watch as the surprised repairman cling to walls as a superfast workhorse would gallop by.

(S)

"Rough day?" Wonderwoman greeted when she spotted Batman slinking in at the storage room now transform to something that look like a barn.

Batman ignore the bat theme pet bed instead he absentmindedly rub himself at Diana and between yawn said, "Yah." He tucked himself in between Diana's leg and instantly fall asleep.

Diana instinctively tried to lick Batman clean with her tongue before she put her chin on top of Bruce's cat body to sleep.

(S)

Bruce hates feeding time. It's the only time the other four have a valid excuse to hang out and stay to feed the trinity without Bruce having a fit at their coodling.

"Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" Green Lantern crooned as he rub Diana under the chin.

Diana's eyes are half-lidded in pleasure and her doggy tail was wagging behind her in frantic energy.

Superman seemed to be in a good mood as he nibble playfully Shayeera's hair in one corner.

Bruce sigh. His animal instinct overrule his human's mind and once more he chase the laser point beam, much to the joy of Flash, Shazam and Arthur. Bastards!! His colleagues almost pee themselves laughing at his antic. Grr.

(S)

Bruce hate being bathe but he kinda understand the necessity of one. So he is almost resign as Shayeera bathe him.

He was cuddled in a warm blanket and was left alone as he watch as Superman and Wonderwoman give the four a hard time.

Wonderwoman was frothing at the mouth as she bark nonstop at Flash into leaving her alone.

Green Lantern and J'onn tried to tackle Superman who was causing the Watchtower to shake as he keep tryin to kick his two powerful hindlegs to whoever dare to subdue him with his Kyrptonian strength and keep hitting the floor or wall.

"Metas," Batman sneer addressing both the victims and their captors. He lick a paw and was unimpressed as Superboy,Supergirl and Wondergirl flew in for additional help.

As punishment for causing trouble, Shayeera force Superman to wear an old straw hat with fake flowers and a Superman cape for two days.

Superman's mane was also braided with ribbons.

(S)

It was weird to see a flying horse carrying a dog and a cat on its back even weirder to see them at the watchtower cafeteria forming a line and pinpointing with paws or head their meal.

But really human meals are awesome.

Their team mates help by carrying their plates for them on their preferred table. Bruce clawed anyone who tried to pick him up though.

(S)

Superman was a wreck the day he found out that Lois Lane won her way in accessing the watchtower after Superman have been absent in the news for two weeks.

Batman have a contingency plan for this kind of situation in his guidebook. He was so mad at his colleagues because this is not supposed to happen if they only read the book!!! He was howling in rage- suddenly every vent that he stalk by amplify his loud complaining monologue that everyone is just glad there's not another cat anywhere to challenge Bruce in pre-fight howling match.

Lois was on a warpath as well as she followed the stammering Green Lantern toward where they trapped their friends.

Clark was really panicking by now and he was running in circles at the pathway of the large garden area in an effort to escape somehow. He was no racehorse but, he frikking tried!

Diana, being a racing greyhound keep him company. The two freeze when the telltale sound of a door being opened catch their attention

"Superman?" Lois called.

"Why me?!" Superman neighed while trying to back up from being seen in the entrance. He hope the bunch of tall trees could help him hide better.

"W-wonder woman??" Lois was saying when a grey sleek dog stand on its two hind leg and tried to touch her.

"Traitor!" Superman thought as Wonderwoman barked a happy confirmation. Superman couldn't back off further into a spot he wedge himself into. He saw Batman do this, if he stays immobile long enough, perhaps the two girls won't see him.

He only last two minutes. Being color blind as a horse, he forgot his whiteness is a red flag.

"Wow." Instead of derision or an evil laugh which he had been dreading, Lois actually look at him in admiration.

"I used to ride a horse back when i was a military brat." She mention as she unneringly rub the spot behind Superman's ear. "You're gorgeous!" She said as she hit his forehead with her own.

(S)

Superman lost no time to track Batman when he transformed back into human form. He flew and with 98% accuracy pinpoint Batman's whereabout.

"That is frankly disgusting!" Superman exclaimed as he pried the rat off Batman's mouth. And throw it away.

Batman bopped Superman's nose. As if disbelieving this proof that he is now not a horse.

"So how do we do this?" Arthur asked as the big seven and one Lois Lane are gathered in their fave conference room. "Shall we call Catwoman? Rachel? or what?" Upon Lois explaination and Superman's quite admittance, they realize the spell could be reverse if two people's forehead touch. And they must be in love with each other. Something they learned only thru trial and error with Wonderwoman.

Batman sigh and padded on soft feet towards Wonderwoman. The humans watch this event with mix curiosity and humor. They only thought that Batman who had been on Wonder woman's side most of the time if the two are together in the same room is just once more doing this for companionship.

Wonderwoman lean down with her tongue sticking out in preparation to groomed Batman's gray ànd black fur. Batman butted his forehead with hers. There is a loud bang and they all were blinded by a white light.

Wonderwoman couldn't believe that Batman just did the headbutt with no hopes in becoming humans in the process just so to confess his love for her.

The six couldn't phantom how in return Wonderwoman have been pining for Batman for years! In secret. And they're totally clueless.

A fact that humbled and made Batman preened.

-the end-

0503201

Scatterd rainshower. It didnt do any good with the scorching heat

Jk left for escalante.

May the force memes are coming tom. Brace yourself.


End file.
